Henry Matthew
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Who's really the father of JJ's baby? Something I really wanted to happen. First fanfic so I'm pretty nervous. Edited, one part.


This is my first ever CM fic! It's taken me a while to gather the nerve to publish on this site, so here it is! JJ and Reid totally belong together and this is what I think should've happen. I fixed the spelling errors and other mistakes and combined it to make one chapter and not two Enjoy :)

* * *

Derek Morgan grinned down at the little bundle he was holding in his arms. For a newborn, JJ's kid was adorable. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, watching the world around him sleepily. "You did good, JJ." He informed the new mother.

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau smiled tiredly. "It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't trade him for anything." "He is so cute, JJ." Emily Prentiss praised, looking over Derek's shoulder. He trained his little blue eyes on Emily and she melted. She and Aaron were talking about having a family of their own and she couldn't wait to have a kid. She took the bundle from Derek and cooed down at him softly, watching with a smile as he took in her features.

"Ah, Derek. I said I was next!" Penelope Garcia complained as she entered the room with a dozen balloons all proclaiming "It's A Boy!" and "Congratulations!"

Derek laughed. "Sorry, Mama, but you weren't here." He said as she pouted. "I was getting things for my godson, Derek Morgan." She informed him with a sniff as she tucked the balloons away in a corner of the room.

Emily's skin prickled when she felt her husband's presence behind her. "You look so good holding a baby," Aaron Hotchner said softly, kissing the back of her neck. "One day, it'll be ours." She answered.

"Hey, hey. None of that whilst holding the little one." Penelope said, coming over and reliving Emily of the newest member of the BAU. "Aw you are just too cute for words, gorgeous." She cooed at her godson. "Yes you are. You are so adorable."

"Already taking over his mother, then." Everyone looked at the door where Dr. Spencer Reid stood, Dave Rossi next to him. No matter how tired she might have been, seeing Spencer never failed to send JJ's heart into overdrive, in ways Will never could. Dave entered the room, moving over to JJ, dropping a kiss to her cheek and moving to see the newborn.

"Spence," she called out to him, holding out her hand. He moved into the room, taking her hand, letting her drag him closer. "I ran into Will outside, he told what room." She didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here. He leaned closer to place a lingering kiss on her forehead, longer than necessary.

It was easy for the team to see how they felt about each other. They all saw JJ's face had lit up upon hearing Reid's voice. And any idiot could see how he bent to her will, seemingly caught under her spell, unable to deny her anything. Derek knew that the date they had gone on after Reid's 24th birthday was a success, because both JJ and Reid came in with smiles on their faces. There were feelings on both sides, but because of their careers, it could never go as far as they wanted it to. It was hard for them at first, having all these feelings and never being able to act on them. Then came the Tobias Hankel affair and Reid's drug addiction. JJ chose to run from what had happened and straight into the arms of New Orleans Detective Will LaMontagne. Reid got clean, and things went back to normal, but with Reid and JJ closer than ever. Then Will showed up, saying he quit his job to be with her. JJ had to make a decision between which man she wanted. Truth be told, Derek was surprised that she went to LaMontagne. He loved Reid and JJ together, mainly because the kid seemed to mellow out and not sprout off at the mouth as much when they were together. He talked to the genius about it, and Reid surprised him saying that he didn't blame JJ for not picking him. Derek could hear the hurt and bitterness in the younger man's voice and vowed to help him build the self confidence to help him get women. He had the magic part working for him.

Aaron liked to think if himself as the Wizard of Oz. He heard and saw all. There was nothing that went past him and if it did, it was because he allowed it to. Like Reid and JJ's…relationship he guessed you could call it. It wasn't difficult to see the chemistry between the media liaison and the young genius. He'd never thought they'd be so compatible, but they were like two magnets, drawn to each other, much like he and Emily were. They were both the youngest on the team, and despite his social awkwardness, they found plenty of common ground. It was a shame they could never get to where they wanted to be, relationship wise, although behavior in the past suggested otherwise. They bounced from married couple, to teenagers to newlyweds to almost brother and sister, but not quite. They both got jealous whenever other people showed interest, but played it cool. And if Aaron was honest, it drove him a little nuts. As long as they kept it out of the office, he didn't care, so why did they insist on making everyone around them crazy.

Spencer eased himself down next to JJ, slipping his arm around her. She curled into his side, burying her face in his chest and breathing deep. Derek had moved towards the door and peeked into the hallway, watching for LaMontagne. "You alright, Jenn?" Spencer asked, rubbing her arm gently. "Just tired. He took his time." "Hmm. Probably didn't want to leave you. I know how that feels."

"Reid," Dave called out. "You want to hold him?" He questioned. JJ quickly sat up, taking her son from Dave. She presented Spencer with the newborn with a proud smile. "Hold him, Spence," she said, already placing the baby into his arms. Spencer hadn't had much practicing holding a newborn, but he was a quick learner. He couldn't help the smile when the little boy opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted softly. "Welcome to the world. You're already in good shape, mommy wise." JJ chuckled through the tears that had appeared upon seeing Spencer holding her son. He was a natural, looking just like any other young father elsewhere in the hospital. Penelope, of course, took this moment to take plenty of pictures that showed just how good Spencer Reid was with children, no matter how many times he insisted he wasn't.

"What's his name, JJ?" Emily asked. "It's Henry. Henry Matthew."

Spencer looked at her, surprised. Matthew was his middle name, his mother insisting that he have a biblical name. JJ asked him when she was pregnant, but he didn't know that was why she wanted to know. He felt honored to have baby Jareau sharing his name like this. JJ smiled up at him, her love in her eyes and he couldn't help but answer back.

"There's something I want to ask you, Spence." He gave her his attention. "Will you be Henry's godfather?"

Now he was shocked. First the kid had his name, now godfather? This was too much.

"Jenn, I-" "Spence, please. Pen is the godmother, so between her and you, he should be pretty smart, right?" "He will be, because you're his mother, Jennifer." Spencer looked back down at Henry, who was starting to wiggling around in his blanket. "Alright. I'll do it." Derek tapped on the doorway three times and Spencer moved a safe distance away from JJ, smiling down at his new godson.

"For someone who says children hate you, you're doing pretty well, Reid," Will said with a smile. Spencer chuckled. "I must be better at hiding my terror than I thought." The room laughed at that. Henry managed to get his tiny fist free and snagged Spencer's pointer finger. "Wow," he breathed in surprised. "Strong grip." Penelope captured yet another moment, this time managing to get JJ's awe-struck expression at her son's action.

Spencer wiggling his finger playfully and Henry made a gurgling sound and Spencer grinned. "Don't worry, Henry, we'll get you up and talking in no time." "Easy, Reid, the kid was just born." Aaron cautioned with a faint smile. "Never too early to start." Spencer argued. "I think you're gonna have a little genius on your hands, JJ," Derek teased. "Not a problem." she informed him, watching Spencer and Henry.

Soon the nurse came in and insisted that JJ get her rest. After passing around Henry one last time, they all filed out of the room, Will included. However, Spencer stuck around and slipped back inside. He approached the bed and took JJ's hand.

"When will you know, Jenn?" He questioned softly. "Whenever you want to. We can have the test done anytime." He looked down at his shoes before back up. "What about Will?" She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know, Spence. I don't want to hurt him, but if this is your son, I want you to be his father. I want you to be a part of his life."

"You know I want that too. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to be Henry's father." She looked up at him. "But what if you're not? What if Will is the father?"

Spencer gently brushed away some stray hair from her forehead. "I'll still love him, Jenn. That will never change, regardless of what happens in the future." She nodded and leaned her head back to really take in his features. He looked down at her with such love, she couldn't help herself. She leaned up slightly and kissed him softly, smiling when she felt him returning the kiss. "I love you, Spence." "And I love you, JJ."


End file.
